Cinta Azul
by La Emperatriz
Summary: ― Pide un deseo. ― Digo en voz baja, mientras pongo la cinta para aprisionar su pelo liso y salvaje de una vez, no creo que haga la gran diferencia pero vale la pena intentar. N/A: Puede ser considerado yaoi pero no tiene nada.


Está ambientado entre los primeros juegos, si no mal recuerdo el primer Sprite de Zero tiene el pelo suelto, pero desde el x3 (me parece) tiene una cinta azul.

Es un detalle muy pequeño que me llama la atención.

Supongo que estr fic está ambientado por esa época. (No en el remake)

―

**Cinta Azul.**

Hoy es un maravilloso día.

Adoro estar en el parque en días como este, la suave brisa, el calor del sol acariciando delicadamente mi rostro, y humanos y reploids conviviendo juntos en este paraíso al aire libre.

Aunque…

Hoy Zero está de mal humor.

No son muchas las cosas que molestan a Zero, el siempre ha mantenido bien la calma en situaciones adversas y no le importa mucho la opinión del resto.

Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo.

― ¿Te confundieron con una chica otra vez? ― le pregunto tratando de contener mi risa, hasta el día de hoy ese acto siempre ha sido el causante de su mal humor.

Y al parecer un niño le señalo a su madre lo "Rara que era esa niña".

Santo Deux Ex Machina, esto no tiene precio.

― ¿Es la armadura verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad? ― Me pregunta exasperado mientras señala sus gemas verdes, no puedo evitar una risa.

Es difícil para un Reploid que no tiene un genero real aparentar el sexo que desea.

Zero es bastante masculino en personalidad así que asumimos que es chico, aunque… aún hay muchas personas que no opinan igual basandose en su apariencia.

― Yo creo que es el cabello ¿no has pensado en cortártelo? ― Le sugiero amablemente, el pelo largo es una carga, es molesto y tienes que cuidarlo, a mi me gusta corto, aunque la gente asume que soy calvo cuando tengo puesto el casco, tal vez deba dejarlo crecer un poco, aunque… no sé, me gusta corto.

― ¡¿Cortármelo? ¡Nunca! ¡Primero muerto! ― Y entonces él hace una pose dramática, como queriendo proteger su cabello de mi. ― ¡El que tengas celos de mi no es mi problema! ― Finaliza fingiendo enojo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

― ¡Tendré celos de ti el día en que quiera lucir como una chica! ― Contradigo riéndome, sabiendo que ese comentario puede molestarlo, pero no se molesta, aun se ríe y amenaza con vengarse de mí de alguna forma.

Es curioso…

De ser el Sempai que respetaba paso a ser mi amigo.

Uno muy gracioso por cierto.

― De verdad creo que es el cabello. ― Continúo con un afán de molestarlo, ― ven aquí, siéntate ―. Le señalo uno de los asientos de piedra del parque, no tienen respaldo así que no son muy cómodos para los humanos, nadie los utiliza.

Él asiente y va a sentarse, voy también pero no me pongo a su lado, me pongo detrás de él, donde puedo tener un mejor acceso a su cabello.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― Me pregunta algo extrañado.

― Nada ― Me quito uno de mis guantes y ahí en mi muñeca esta esa cinta azul… es algo tonto en realidad.

Una vez, cuando estaba en la casa del doctor Cain ayudándole con sus tareas vinieron sus hijas y sus nietas a visitarle, las niñas que no tenían con que jugar se entretuvieron con unas cintas que estaban por ahí, las niñas más grandes comentaron entre sí que si te ponías una cinta y pedias un deseo este se cumpliría el día en que se rompiera.

Es tonto y no tiene lógica, lo sé, pero aun así tome una de las cintas con las que estaban jugando y me la quede.

Supongo que me la quede en caso de que la necesitara y hoy parece un buen día para darle un uso.

Con cuidado tome el cabello de Zero, es la primera vez que lo toco y descubro que es realmente suave, tengo deseos de acariciarlo pero me contengo.

― Pide un deseo. ― Digo en voz baja, mientras pongo la cinta para aprisionar su pelo liso y salvaje de una vez, no creo que haga la gran diferencia pero vale la pena intentar.

― ¿huh? ¿Qué hiciste? ― Pregunta, como estamos en el parque no hay ningún lugar en donde pueda verse a sí mismo.

―Solo hago que luzcas un poco más formal, si tienes el pelo así y nada más luces como un vago, ¿sabes? ― Repito lo que escuche de una madre que estaba regañando a uno de sus hijos.

No que piense que Zero sea mi hijo, en realidad, probablemente Zero sea el único Reploid en la tierra que no sea mi "hijo".

El me observa atentamente después de mi comentario, analizándome.

― ¿Qué? ― gruño cuando su mirada comienza a desesperarme.

― ¿Crees que parezco un vago? ― Hay un tono extraño en su voz.

"Sí, algunas veces" respondo mentalmente.

― No, solo decía, en realidad siempre estás ocupado, ¿no?

Silencio.

De pronto pone una cara de lo más rara, como de felicidad. ― Mi cuello se siente bien~~― dice mientras mueve la cabeza de tal forma que su cabello se balancea de un lado a otro…Está ignorando mi última pregunta.

Zero parece muy serio algunas veces pero realmente es un payaso.

― ¿Y pediste un deseo? ― le cuestiono casualmente mientras me pongo a su lado en el asiento de piedra sobrante.

Ver su cabello moverse de un lado a otro hace que me den ganas de tirárselo.

No quiero hacer eso, mejor me alejo.

― Algo así… ― Responde un poco más serio ― Pero no te lo voy a decir. ― Y la sonrisa se le agranda, casi de forma maliciosa.

― ¿eh? ¿De verdad pediste algo? ― No creí que Zero fuera ese tipo de personas, ni yo deseé algo cuando me puse esa cinta. ― ¡Dime! ― Quiero saber, quiero saber qué clase de cosa puede desear Zero.

― Solo cuando se rompa, o no se cumplirá, ¿no? ―Me sorprendo, se supone que el no conocía esa parte― X, no eres el único que conoce algunas tradiciones raras humanas ― Es oficial, esa sonrisa es de pura maldad.

No me contengo y le jalo el cabello en castigo, antes de que él pueda reaccionar corro por mi vida, se que eventualmente me atrapará y se vengara de mi, pero…

¡No me arrepiento de nada!

Fin(¿?)

――――――――――

I REGRET NOTHING!

Y X nunca se entero, la cinta hasta el día de hoy continúa amarrada fuertemente al cabello de Zero.

¿Qué clase de deseo habrá pedido?

Gracias por leer este fic


End file.
